


Прогулка

by torri_jirou



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хидэ-зу остановился на ступенях выхода из студии, чтобы не спеша надеть перчатки. Карликовые снегоочистители сновали по тротуару, похожие на суетливую стайку жуков-пожарников...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

Хидэ-зу остановился на ступенях выхода из студии, чтобы не спеша надеть перчатки. Карликовые снегоочистители сновали по тротуару, похожие на суетливую стайку жуков-пожарников.  
— Как много снега выпало, правда? — Асаги остановился рядом, старательно укутывая шею шарфом.  
— Да. Жаль, через день-два растает.  
Хидэ-зу поднял воротник, смахнул с рукава снежинку.  
— Ну что, по домам?  
— А ты не хочешь прогуляться немного? — предложил Асаги.  
— Можно, я все равно домой пешком собирался идти.  
Они прошли три квартала по ярко освещенным улицам и свернули в парк, показавшийся темным из-за неяркого света редких фонарей. Крупные снежинки медленно опускались в неподвижном воздухе. Ветки невысоких кустов согнулись до самой земли под тяжестью налипшего на листья снега. Иногда одна или несколько веток одновременно вздрагивали, и, стряхнув с себя снег, упруго распрямлялись. И долго потом еще покачивались, то ли прощаясь, то ли приветствуя идущих по аллее.  
— Ты ведь не потерял голос? — спросил вдруг Асаги.  
— Нет, не потерял, — удивился Хидэ-зу, — Хотя там и терять особо нечего.  
Асаги стал возражать, неловко подбирая честные слова...  
— Смотри, какой забавный, — неожиданно сказал Хидэ-зу, и Асаги понял, что тот не слушает его, а смотрит на большого снеговика посреди утоптанной снежной поляны.  
— Забавный?  
— Ага. Улыбчивый такой. Видишь, ему шляпу даже слепили. Кто-то с душой старался, только руки не приделали, не успели, наверное...  
Асаги посмотрел на смешные зеленые ленточки на шее и "талии" снеговика, но тут же снова вернулся к вопросу, занимавшему все его мысли этим вечером.  
— Все-таки, почему ты бросил вокал?  
Хидэ-зу изумленно посмотрел на него, наклонив голову к плечу, потом переступил несколько раз с пятки на носок и остановился, замерев на цыпочках.  
— Мы играем вместе уже несколько лет, и ты только сейчас решил об этом спросить?  
Он пошел дальше по аллее, увлекая Асаги за собой. Ночной воздух наливался влагой, предвещая скорую оттепель, снежинки становились все крупнее и падали с неба целыми снежными лепешками.  
— Я думал, что пойму, — сказал Асаги после недолгого молчания, — Что у тебя будут сольные проекты.  
— Мне нравится играть в группе, — коротко ответил Хидэ-зу, — да и не бросал я вокал...  
Он подставил ладонь "снежинке" размером с детскую ладонь, подождал, пока она растает, и брызнул холодными каплями в лицо Асаги.  
— Забыл, кто тебе подпевает?  
— Но ведь это совсем не то, ты же знаешь! — Асаги разволновался, даже забыл стереть капли с лица, — Я не понимаю. Петь, это... у меня голова от восторга кружится, когда я только распеваюсь! Такое счастье работать над каждой нотой в студии, а что значит выходить на середину сцены, под свет софитов, ты и сам знаешь.  
— Знаю.  
— А ты даже ни разу не попросил исполнить сольно хоть одну песню!..  
Секунду назад Хидэ-зу смотрел серьезно и внимательно, а сейчас он согнулся пополам от смеха, даже упал в ближайший сугроб, чтобы вволю насмеяться. А когда немного успокоился, не поднимаясь со снега, спросил:  
— Асаги, ты заболел, да? Попросить солировать... Солировать на твоем фоне — это уже смешно звучит. Да и потом, скажи честно, ты отдал бы мне хоть одну песню?  
— Нет. Но, все равно, ты же мог попросить.  
— Мог… — Хидэ-зу слепил снежок, и пока они шли к выходу из парка, все сжимал и сжимал его в ладонях, пока тот не превратился в круглую ледышку.  
— И, все-таки, я не понимаю...  
— Смотри, там такси стоит, скоро будешь дома, — Хидэ-зу махнул рукой в сторону белой машины на другой стороне дороги.  
— А ты? — спросил Асаги.  
— Я потом, у меня еще одно дело осталось незаконченное, — он вручил растерянному Асаги ледяной снежок, — До завтра. И не надо меня жалеть.  
Асаги хотел возразить, но потом молча повернулся и пошел к такси, оставляя темные следы на заснеженном тротуаре. Снежок он положил на крышку почтового ящика. Хидэ-зу окликнул его, когда он уже открыл дверцу  
— Асаги!  
— Да?  
— Знаешь, голова может кружиться от самых разных вещей… Спокойной ночи.  
Асаги кивнул и сел в машину.  
Хидэ-зу подождал, пока машина скроется за поворотом, и пошел обратно. По дороге он подобрал длинную ветку с разветвленным концом, аккуратно обломал самые тонкие веточки.  
Снеговик все так же улыбался ему веселым нарисованным ртом. Влажные хлопья снега налепились на шапку пушистой бахромой. Хидэ-зу продел палку через снежное туловище, пожал ветвистую руку.  
— Скоро все растает, у тебя мало времени. Так что оторвись по полной, приятель.  
Он щелкнул снеговика по шляпе и, улыбаясь, отправился домой.


End file.
